


Good Girls (Don't Get Used)

by oumaede



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Background Soapies, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, One-Sided Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, reader does have some chub hehe, they/them pronouns for reader, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oumaede/pseuds/oumaede
Summary: 𝙎𝙤𝙣𝙞𝙖 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙖𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙮𝙣.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~𝙁𝙞𝙘 𝙏𝙮𝙥𝙚: 𝙃𝙪𝙧𝙩/𝘾𝙤𝙢𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙩, 𝙁𝙡𝙪𝙛𝙛𝙏𝙒'𝙨: 𝙉𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙎𝙝𝙞𝙥𝙨 (𝙞𝙛 𝙖𝙣𝙮): 𝘽𝙖𝙘𝙠𝙜𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙 𝙎𝙤𝙖𝙥𝙞𝙚𝙨𝙊𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧: 𝙏𝙞𝙩𝙡𝙚 𝙞𝙨 𝙖 𝙨𝙤𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙞𝙩𝙡𝙚 𝙘𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙚𝙙 𝙂𝙤𝙤𝙙 𝙂𝙞𝙧𝙡𝙨 (𝘿𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙂𝙚𝙩 𝙐𝙨𝙚𝙙) 𝙗𝙮 𝙗𝙚𝙖𝙘𝙝 𝙗𝙪𝙣𝙣𝙮. 𝙁𝙪𝙡𝙡 𝙘𝙧𝙚𝙙𝙞𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝘽𝙚𝙖𝙘𝙝 𝘽𝙪𝙣𝙣𝙮 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙩𝙞𝙩𝙡𝙚 :)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Sonia Nevermind/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Good Girls (Don't Get Used)

_Y/N’s POV:_

_Laughs, talking and enjoyment surfaced around the dining hall. I laid in the comfy lap of my gorgeous girlfriend, Sonia Nevermind. Her blonde hair rested on my jacket lightly. Everyone ate the yummy food TeruTeru made, Hiyoko and Mahiru giving a few kisses to each other. “Hellloooo Miss Sonia!!” Kazuichi chirped. A small sigh could be heard from Sonia._

_“Yes Souda?” She turned to the pink haired boy, I looked at him slightly from my switch before just looking back at my switch, hoping he wouldn’t do anything. “You look.. Gorgeous with Y/N” He giggled lightly and bit his nails a little. She sighed once more. “Souda. Please do leave me alone, I appreciate the -” Sonia got cut off by Souda, “Will you break up with Y/N for me?! We’ll be perfect together! They’re not even that good enough for you!”_

_I looked at Souda, a feeling for sadness washing over me. “Souda! If anything you’re not good enough for them! I will never date you and I never have even enjoyed you!” Sonia yelled, slamming her hands on the table in anger, gaining the attention of everyone else._

_“Whoa, Whoa, Whoa… Hey miss sonia.. I-It’s okay!” Souda said, scared of this new side of Sonia. “Yeah sonia, its okay!” I said, the girl sighing in response. “Whatever, Come on Y/N… let’s go.” The blonde girl helped me up, Holding my hand protectively as we left the dining hall. Souda’s words affected me more and more as we made our way to her dorm room._

_She sat on the bed, me sitting next to her. “I’m sorry for lashing out like that my dear.. Did his words affect you in any way? I noticed you seemed to be becoming more and more sad on our way back.” Sonia said. I nodded lightly. A sigh came from her, not a disappointed sigh but more a sad sigh. Warm arms wrapped around my slightly chubby frame ._

_“I apologize my queen… What Souda said was not true!! You mean the world to me!” She cheered, a smile growing on both of our faces. I wrapped my arms around her waist, the two of us laying down on her bed. “Thank you Sonia..” I replied, Sonia just hummed in reply as she held me protectively. All my worries melted in her arms. Nothing else mattered but us._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! there isn't enough sonia x reader content out there so i took matters into my own hands <3


End file.
